


Little Moments

by Soulhearts



Series: Baby Love [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulhearts/pseuds/Soulhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas keeps doing everything for him, Dean's sick of being treated like an invalid just because he's pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this took longer than intended, and is shorter than intended, and is lame and not as good as intended...

**Little Moments**

“Woah, woah, woah!” Says Cas, swooping in from the hallway to snatch the heavy wooden bread box out from Dean's hands. “Pregnant people shouldn't be lifting such heavy things, it's dangerous!”  
  
Dean simply scowls and tries to snatch the box back, though Cas of course doesn't let him, instead setting it on the counter where Dean had previously intended to place it.  
  
He's sick of this. _Cas_ — treating him like some fragile vase that could break at any moment. Nothing's changed! He's just pregnant! In his rational mind he knows Cas is just caring about him, lavishing all this attention and worry on him, but he's not in his logical mind. He's moody and full of body changing hormones that are allowing the child inside of him to grow and take up more and more of what was previously only his body. That's another thing that's pissing him off: the amount of sleep he's been getting, or rather lack of it. His preferred sleeping position is on his front, face smushed into his pillow, but he can't do that anymore. Instead, he's laying on his back or his side—uncomfortable to say the least—and every hour he wakes up, tosses and turns for a good five minutes before he's able to get back to sleep. Honestly, it's lucky Cas is a heavy sleeper or else he'd be just as sleep deprived as Dean.  
  
“I haven't got a terminal illness, Cas!” He barks back the Alpha, who looks just as steady and unshakable as always. “I'm—”  
  
“Pregnant,” interrupts Cas. “I know. However, my point remains the same.”  
  
Dean huffs frustratedly, irritated and annoyed that Cas is continuing to worry like a mother hen over him.  
  
“I don't _need_ your help, Cas! I was perfectly fine.” He snaps.  
  
Cas looks a little hurt for a moment, but that quickly disappears and is immediately replaced by a short burst of what Dean could only describe as 'Alpha Anger'.  
  
“This isn't about your pride, Dean!” He yells as Dean wilts under the sheer force of Cas's voice. “This is about ensuring the safety of you and our baby!”  
  
The Alpha-order overtones make Dean shrink a little; Cas is right and he knows it. Their baby's safety is his number one priority.  
  
It's only when Dean doesn't retaliate by barking back his own snappy retort that Cas knows he's gone too far. There's a moment of hesitation where neither of them know what to say, but Cas is the first to speak again.  
  
“…sorry…” he mutters, edging closer to a stiff-legged Dean. “I'm sorry, Dean. I… I didn't mean to yell.”

 

He lets out a little huff and for the first time, Dean can see how anxious his mate is as he takes Dean's hand in his own and turns it over between his palms.  
  
“I just… I don't want to see you get hurt.” He finishes, less than climatically.  
  
Dean frowns, staring at Cas's face, trying to catch the deep blue eyes that are fixedly stuck, almost analysing Dean's hand.  
  
“I'm not going to get hurt, Cas…” He says, managing to bring his voice to a steady, but soft level.  
  
Cas's brow furrows and he fixes what can only be described as a frustrated look at Dean's fingers, which are curling around Cas's twitchy ones.  
  
“But I can't _know_ that!” He huffs louder this time, finally bringing his gaze up. “When you're home alone, I don't know if you're okay or if you're in trouble or if you're hurt! It scares me when I can't keep you in my sight.”  
  
Dean swallows back the words that come to his lips, because he knows Cas won't accept them. He's almost one-hundred percent sure that Cas doesn't realise his behaviour is normal for a first time Alpha-parent. He's read it in countless pregnancy books, what he's to expect and what his mate is to expect. This is their first child, the first of his offspring. His primal instinct is telling him that he needs this child to be born healthy, simply so he can pass on his genes to the next generation, though Cas doesn't seem to understand the logic behind his sudden burst of overprotectiveness.  
  
“Sorry,” he suddenly apologises, a deeper frown marring his flawless features as he drops Dean's hand and brings both of his up to cover his face. “I don't know why I'm being like this. I'm smothering you, aren't I? I'm always in your space and I—”  
  
“Cas,” he interjects, bumping their foreheads together. “Relax.”  
  
Dean finally sees a small smile breakout onto his Alpha's lips and Cas takes both of his mate's hands in his own, intertwining them.  
  
“Yeah…” Cas breathes, their lips almost touching. “I'm… I'm worrying too much again, aren't I?”  
  
Dean wants to outright agree with his husband, but he knows that's not what Cas needs to hear.  
  
“No,” he denies. “You're just being you.”  
  
It's only after the words have left his mouth that Dean realises the truth in them, and no matter how they make Dean feel, it's Cas who's obviously more affected by them. The Alpha wraps his arms around his mate and breathes in Dean's familiar scent, nuzzling his neck.  
  
“Thanks…”  
  
It's a simple word, but by the way it comes out on a soft, shaky breath, Dean knows he's comforted his anxious Alpha.  
  
So, he wraps his own arms around Cas's waist and reciprocates the embrace.  
  
“It's okay.” He breathes back into Cas's ear, followed up immediately with an "I love you.”


End file.
